


Live Like I'm Going to Lose You

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Series: Birthday AUs [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, bodyguard Iwaizumi, mafia boss Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi is the bodyguard for the head of the Seijou Syndicate, who also happens to be the person with the least consideration for his own safety that Iwaizumi has ever met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Like I'm Going to Lose You

"Hey, has anyone seen Oikawa?" Iwaizumi asked. Matsukawa and Hanamaki looked up from their game - were they playing Risk with Stratego pieces? How did that even work? How many Stratego games did they take the pieces from in order to have enough to play Risk with them? - and smirked at him. 

"Aw, you lost your boss?" Hanamaki asked with a grin. Iwaizumi scowled at him. 

"Maybe if you weren't so mean to him, he'd stop running away," Matsukawa teased. While Matsukawa was focused on Iwaizumi, Hanamaki reached out a hand, snatched two of Matsukawa's pieces off the board, checked to see what they were, then put them back in place. Without looking, Matsukawa reached over, picked up one of his pieces not yet on the board, and dropped it into Australia, where there was apparently a major battle looming from the number of pieces clustered there. "Cheating penalty," Matsukawa said before Hanamaki could protest. 

"That's not-"

"I'm going to go look for Oikawa," Iwaizumi sighed, not that Hanamaki or Matsukawa noticed that he was even talking. He shook his head and headed out. He'd already searched all of Oikawa's usual hiding places within the Blue King Syndicate's headquarters. Iwaizumi stepped outside and scanned the street. He didn't really expect Oikawa to be close by; unfortunately, the head of the syndicate had escaped his bodyguard almost an hour ago, so he'd had plenty of time to get pretty far away.

Iwaizumi knew Oikawa liked to be alone sometimes, and knew that his charge took great pleasure in escaping Iwaizumi - mostly because the fact that he  _could_ annoyed Iwaizumi to no end - and gallivanting around the city without his bodyguard. Knowing that didn't make it any less stressful for Iwaizumi when his charge slipped away, though, and sometimes Iwaizumi wondered if Oikawa realized just how much worry he caused when he escaped. 

Iwaizumi's gaze snagged on a familiar head of perfectly styled brown hair, standing taller than most of the people in the semi-crowded street. Either Oikawa hadn't gotten as far as Iwaizumi had initially assumed, or he had already gotten his fill of the streets and was on his way back. Either way, he'd stopped to chat with a solidly built man with short dark hair. Iwaizumi frowned; the man looked vaguely familiar, and the way Oikawa's back was to the street made Iwaizumi nervous, without the bodyguard knowing exactly why.

A van pulled up to the curb behind Oikawa. Iwaizumi tensed, every fiber of his being screaming that something was wrong. The side door of the van opened, and the person Oikawa was talking to lunged toward him.

"Oikawa!" Iwaizumi screamed. The person he'd been talking to shoved Oikawa by the shoulders at the same moment someone inside the van grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him into the vehicle. The person he'd been talking to glanced in Iwaizumi's direction, and the bodyguard jolted as he recognized the person who had just helped shove Oikawa into a van. Sawamura Daichi, hit man working for the Silver Crow syndicate, climbed into the van after Oikawa. Iwaizumi charged forward, scowling as he raced toward the van, which pulled away from the curb and tore off down the street. Iwaizumi stopped and scowled. "Fuck," he muttered. Then he turned and stormed back into Blue King's headquarters, slamming the door open so hard that it crashed against the wall. All of the chatter inside fell silent as every gaze turned to him. "Which one of you fuckers helped Oikawa get away from me today?" he snarled. Syndicate members exchanged terrified glances. "Speak up now and you might survive, and even be happy about it. But if I have to hunt you down myself after I get him back, you'll wish you were dead." 

"I didn't realize he was planning to slip away from you," offered Kuroo, one of Oikawa's assistants. "He just asked me to drop a change of clothes for him."

"He asked me to turn off the alarm on the back door," added Daishou, who ran one of their cover businesses just a little too well for Iwaizumi's liking. "I figured he was expecting a guest that didn't want to be seen coming through the front." Iwaizumi grimaced. Of course Oikawa would get his escape plan and a disguise - as pitiful as different clothes were as a disguise - from the two highest ranking people he could while making sure they wouldn't talk to each other.

"You're both going to regret this," Iwaizumi informed them. Kuroo and Daishou exchanged identical confused and slightly worried glances, which was really impressive for them, because those two never agreed on anything. 

"What's the big deal? He escapes on a monthly basis almost," Kuroo pointed out. Iwaizumi snarled, a sound that really shouldn't have been possible from a human throat, and Kuroo paled suddenly. 

"Hanamaki, Matsukawa," Iwaizumi snapped. "Take these two to the basement and keep them there until I say otherwise." Realizing that something was very wrong - above and beyond Oikawa being on one of his adventures again - Hanamaki and Matsukawa abandoned their game and faced Kuroo and Daishou, who held their hands up to show they didn't intend to resist. Kuroo's bodyguard, Bokuto, frowned but knew better than to object. "Yahaba," Iwaizumi said next, scanning the room for Oikawa's other assistant. He and his own bodyguard, Kyoutani, stepped forward, waiting for instructions. "Get our best people together. If I'm not back in an hour, send them as backup." Kyoutani tensed, his eyebrows drawing together in concern. 

"Where are you going?" Yahaba asked, his usual calm demeanor holding up. 

"To the Silver Crow headquarters," Iwaizumi replied. "And if you see any of their people while I'm gone, shoot their knees out." There was utter silence as Iwaizumi scanned the room. Seeing that no one was going to ask any questions or voice any protests, Iwaizumi nodded in satisfaction. Then he turned on his heel and stalked through the room, headed for the back of the building, where the syndicate had a garage with several cars. He stomped past Oikawa's annoyingly yellow Lamborghini - which Iwaizumi did his best not to let Oikawa drive very often because the only thing the vehicle was missing was an actual target painted on it - to his own black Mercedes, which was sensibly bulletproofed and didn't stand out or scream to be shot at.

When Iwaizumi parked outside the Silver Crow Syndicate's headquarters, he didn't get out right away. Instead, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the number of their boss, one Sugawara Koushi.

"Well, hello, there," Sugawara's smooth, cheerful voice greeted him. "To what do I owe the honor of being contacted by the most successful bodyguard in the city? Or should I say, formerly most successful?"

"You already know exactly why I'm calling, you bastard," Iwaizumi snapped. "Your attack dog kidnapped Oikawa this morning."

"So this is a courtesy call?" Sugawara sounded amused. "You haven't had time to assemble your syndicate's combatants."

"You're right," Iwaizumi replied. "But I don't need them to take down your sorry excuse for a syndicate and get him back." He hung up then, tucked the cell phone into his pocket, and got out of the car. He popped the trunk and surveyed the assortment of weapons he kept there. He was going to get Oikawa back, even if he had to wipe out the entire Silver Crow Syndicate by himself. 

* * *

Oikawa woke with an ache in his head and his neck, a foul taste in his mouth, and fury and indignation burning in his mind. 

He groaned, then froze when he heard a crash. Someone screamed, but it wasn't him. He opened his eyes, squinting against the pain opening his eyes caused. As soon as he realized what he was seeing, though, his eyes flew wide, his discomfort pushed back because Iwaizumi was tearing through the three guards who had apparently been stationed to watch Oikawa. The first two went down with soft swishing noises followed by thumps and wheezed or gurlged final breaths as Iwaizumi hurled throwing knives into their necks. The third lifted a gun - a handgun, nowhere near powerful enough to stop Iwaizumi, Oikawa thought distantly - that was easily kicked from his hand by Iwaizumi, who then seized the guard's collar, yanked him forward, spun him, and snapped his neck in a lethally graceful movement. 

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa mumbled, the name lost as he broke into a coughing fit, his throat dry and his mouth still tasting horrible. Iwaizumi turned to him immediately and crouched beside him. Oikawa realized that he was laying on a pallet on the floor, and was handcuffed to a metal ring set in the wall. Iwaizumi set to picking the lock on the handcuffs. "Iwa-chan, I'm sorry," Oikawa murmured. Iwaizumi ignored him, and the handcuffs opened with a soft click. Iwaizumi took his hands, turned them over in his own, checking for any scrapes the metal cuffs might have left. Finding none, Iwaizumi sighed and turned his attention to Oikawa's neck. For a second, Oikawa was confused, until Iwaizumi's fingertips brushed the side of Oikawa's neck, and a flicker of absolute fury crossed the bodyguard's features. Suddenly aware of everything his neck was feeling, Oikawa realized the soreness there was from bruising as well as a dry throat. He dimly remembered a grip on his neck as a cloth was held over his mouth and nose, and realized that whoever had choked him while grabbing him must have left their mark.  "Iwa-"

"Shut up," Iwaizumi snapped. "Just shut up for once in your damned life." Oikawa blinked up at his bodyguard. Iwaizumi started to say something else, but stopped and rose to his feet, pulling Oikawa up as well. Oikawa stumbled as Iwaizumi put himself between Oikawa and the door. 

"Hello, Iwaizumi," Sawamura said from the doorway. "You've thinned out Suga's guards quite a bit today."

"Get out of the way, Sawamura. You know you can't beat me," Iwaizumi snapped. Sawamura shrugged.

"I know. I have orders not to engage you. Suga got what he wanted, so we'll let you and your boss go," he said. Iwaizumi scowled. It was too easy. What could Sugawara have possibly gotten from kidnapping Oikawa for such a short period of time?

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa murmured. Iwaizumi's scowl faded. That's right, he didn't have to figure it out right now. He just had to get Oikawa home safe. 

"You make one move I don't like, and I'll kill you and every single member of your syndicate who crosses my path on the way out," Iwaizumi snapped. Sawamura held up his hands, palms out. 

"I won't try anything," he insisted, stepping away from the door. Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's arm and dragged him toward the door. They made their way through the Silver Crow's headquarters without incident. Iwaizumi stepped outside, his grip on Oikawa's wrist keeping his charge close to him. 

"Iwaizumi!" Iwaizumi scanned their surroundings. There. Yahaba and Kyoutani, with several other members of the Seijou Syndicate across the street. Iwaizumi started to pull Oikawa towards them, but a glint of sunlight on metal out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Iwaizumi threw himself sideways, shoving Oikawa to the ground.

There was a sharp crack, and then pain shot through Iwaizumi, emanating from his shoulder. Iwaizumi grunted, but pushed the pain away and leaned down to seize Oikawa's arm again. He hauled his charge to his feet and shoved him toward Yahaba and the others. Kyoutani, gun in hand, was scanning the buildings in the direction the shot had come from. 

"Kyoutani!" Iwaizumi shouted, pointing. Kyoutani followed the gesture, aimed.

Another shot rang out before Kyoutani could fire, and Iwaizumi jerked, then fell. Oikawa, who had been silent up until that point - he knew better than to panic and distract Iwaizumi if they were under attack - shouted and stepped toward Iwaizumi, only to be hauled back to the relative safety of the group by Yahaba. Oikawa tried to shake him off and go to his bodyguard, but Iwaizumi, gritting his teeth against the pain, lifted his head and glared at Oikawa so fiercely that he fell back, allowed himself to be ushered into a waiting syndicate vehicle as sirens sounded in the distance. 

Iwaizumi relaxed as he saw the car with Oikawa in it driving away. Oikawa was safe. He was getting away. Iwaizumi closed his eyes and took inventory of his injuries. His left shoulder and right hip were burning with pain, and he could feel the dark wetness of his own blood soaking his clothes and pooling beneath him on the street. A car screeched to a stop beside him, and he wondered briefly if he was going to be run over when someone inevitably swerved around the car. Then hands were gripping his limbs, pulling him up and pushing him into the car. He struggled, lashed out despite his pain, and his foot his someone, who swore. 

"Iwaizumi, it's us! Cut it out!" Distantly, Iwaizumi recognized Bokuto, and one of the syndicate's medics, Watari, and relaxed. His allies had picked him up. Good. If they'd come back for him, then Oikawa was safe for sure. Iwaizumi closed his eyes, letting himself drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

Iwaizumi woke to a dull throbbing in his shoulder and hip, and an uncomfortable weight and dampness on his uninjured shoulder. He squinted up at the ceiling and didn't recognize the soft blue for a moment. He knew that color, but he didn't know who the hell would paint their ceiling blue like that. Did he? 

Oh, wait. He did. 

Iwaizumi groaned and turned his head to eye the source of the weight and dampness on his shoulder. Oikawa, who had been resting his forehead on Iwaizumi's shoulder, tensed when he heard the bodyguard groan. 

"You're getting my shirt wet," Iwaizumi observed, speaking more slowly and carefully than usual, aware that he was probably on some pretty strong painkillers since he hadn't recognized Oikawa's spare bedroom in his home near the syndicate's headquarters. Oikawa lifted his head off of Iwaizumi's shoulder, but he kept his face tilted away from his bodyguard. There was something Iwaizumi should be asking. He closed his eyes, his thoughts hazy and slow. He needed to ask something. Several somethings. Didn't he? Fuck, he hated being on pain meds. 

Pain, meds, pain meds. He'd been shot, he remembered suddenly. Was that what he needed to ask? No, it wasn't. Was it?

"Did you..."

"Kyoutani tracked down the shooter," Oikawa answered before Iwaizumi finished figuring out if he was even asking the right question. "He didn't bring him in, because it was the Silver Crow's sniper, that freckled kid, and he had one of their guards with him, so Kyoutani came back." 

"Makes sense," Iwaizumi grumbled absently. Why did it make sense? He wasn't sure. Something about reasons for past events...about it being too easy to rescue Oikawa...

Rescue Oikawa. Iwaizumi sat up, or tried to. Oikawa noticed the movement and let out a frustrated cry, grabbing his uninjured shoulder and pushing him down again. Normally, Iwaizumi could have shaken Oikawa off, but a combination of his wounds flaring with pain and the legarthy of the meds made him flop back down with a disgruntled huff. 

"No! No moving! I'll have Watari come and knock you out if you move around!" Oikawa threatened, pulling the blanket covering him up to Iwaizumi's chin. 

"I'm fine," Iwaizumi grumbled. 

"You're not fine, you got  _shot._ " Oikawa's voice rose sharply on the last word, and Iwaizumi frowned. Yes, he'd been shot. Twice, right? But Oikawa was fine, so...

Oh, that was what he was supposed to ask. 

"You okay?" Iwaizumi asked, scanning Oikawa for injuries as best he could without sitting up. Oikawa gaped at him. 

"Are you serious right now? You got  _shot - twice -_ because I was an idiot and ran off and got kidnapped," Oikawa snapped. Iwaizumi closed his eyes. He was tired, in pain - although not as much as it could have been - and sluggish from the meds. He was  _not_ in the mood to have Oikawa practically shrieking at him. Iwaizumi sighed, debating whether it was worth it to try to get Oikawa to be quieter, then realized that Oikawa had gone quiet on his own. "You got hurt because I was reckless and irresponsible. I know you hate it when I go off on my own, and I'm sorry, it's my fault you got shot." Oikawa's voice climbed in pitch and volume, then broke on the last word, and suddenly Iwaizumi realized Oikawa was crying. 

"Idiot," Iwaizumi grumbled, the haze of medication lifting enough that he was able to think more clearly. He reached out and gipped Oikawa's shoulder, tugging him forward until his head hit Iwaizumi's chest. Oikawa made a muffled sound of protest and wiggled a bit, jostling Iwaizumi enough that he hissed from the way it made his wounds flare with pain. Oikawa went completely still. 

"Sorry, sorry, Iwa-chan, I'm sorry," Oikawa almost wailed, starting to lift his head. Iwaizumi groaned and pulled Oikawa back down, muffling his words by pressing Oikawa's face into his shirt. 

"Shut up, dumbass," Iwaizumi sighed, stroking Oikawa's hair soothingly as Oikawa's shoulders started to shake. "I'm your bodyguard; it's my job to protect you, even if it means getting hurt." Oikawa bit his lip and tilted his head so his face wasn't pressed into Iwaizumi's shirt and looked up at his bodyguard. 

"But I don't want you to get hurt," Oikawa protested. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. 

"Then either quit doing dangerous shit like running off, or get a different bodyguard," he answered. Oikawa tensed. 

"You know, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to protect me anymore," Oikawa said quietly. "I don't listen to you, I'm always going off on my own, and..."

"And you're an idiot," Iwaizumi finished. "But you're  _my_ idiot." Iwaizumi ruffled Oikawa's hair. "If I was going to quit because you're stubborn and don't listen, or because of a few scrapes-"

"Those are  _bullet wounds!"_  Oikawa shrieked, trying to bolt upright, only to whine and stay in place with his chin on Iwaizumi's chest when the bodyguard shifted from ruffling his hair to gripping it warningly. 

"I would have quit years ago," Iwaizumi finished as though Oikawa hadn't interrupted. "Seriously, dumbass."

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa whined. Iwaizumi grumbled and flicked his forehead. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Scaring me," Iwaizumi replied. Oikawa fell silent. "Do you know how terrified I was when I saw you getting hauled into a van by Sugawara's pet hitman?" 

"Probably almost as scared as I was when I saw you get shot twice," Oikawa answered softly. "By the way, everyone wants to raid the Silver Crow again as vengeance for you getting shot."

"That's stupid," Iwaizumi grumbled. "That wouldn't make me heal any faster, and it would only make things with the crows worse."

"I don't think we could make that any worse. You killed half of their guards," Oikawa pointed out. 

"They  _kidnapped_ you," Iwaizumi replied. "If they didn't want to lose people, they shouldn't have-" Oikawa shook his head and stood, leaning farther up the bed as he lowered his head again until he could press his lips to Iwaizumi's. Iwaizumi closed his eyes, a soft sigh escaping his lips as Oikawa pulled back just far enough to rest his forehead on Iwaizumi's. 

"I'm sorry," Oikawa said quietly, his breath ghosting over Iwaizumi's lips. 

"You already said that," Iwaizumi pointed out. Oikawa shifted, pressed kisses along Iwaizumi's jaw. "What are you doing, idiot?"

"I want to show you how sorry I am," Oikawa answered playfully, scraping his teeth lightly over Iwaizumi's earlobe and making him shiver. 

"Oi, I'm injured, remember?" Iwaizumi growled. 

"I thought it was just a few scrapes," Oikawa countered. Iwaizumi glared at him and grabbed for him. Oikawa danced back, grinning. "Iwa-chan is an invalid and can't reach me," Oikawa taunted. Iwaizumi's glare sharpened. 

"I swear, as soon as I'm up-"

"I know, I know," Oikawa replied, still smiling slightly. "We have a lot to do once you're on your feet again. Deciding what to do about the crows and their sniper, and apparently Makki and Mattsun refuse to let Kuroo and Daishou out of the basement until you tell them otherwise." Iwaizumi nodded sharply, apparently pleased with this. "And don't worry, I'll be safe and stay close until you're better. And once you're on your feet, I promise I won't run off anymore. I don't want to make you get hurt protecting me again." Iwaizumi studied him, and Oikawa moved closer and leaned down again to brush his lips over Iwaizumi's. "I don't want to loose you, Hajime." Iwaizumi reached up and pulled Oikawa down for another, longer kiss. 

"You won't," Iwaizumi promised. 

**Author's Note:**

> So for Iwa's birthday oneshot I had him take two shots. Oops.


End file.
